


Not the right guy

by EmmanuelleNtambwe1997



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Steve Rogers x Reader - Freeform, Steve Rogers x You - Freeform, Steve rogers x plus size reader - Freeform, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 08:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997/pseuds/EmmanuelleNtambwe1997





	Not the right guy

 

  


 

 

-To go on your first date in months was very nerve-wrecking for you. Your last relationship turned out to be a complete failure and it left you broken and fragile. You had trust issues and couldn’t even look at a male for a little while as your broken heart made you think that all men were the same

 

-Steve watched you build yourself up again after the break up and silently wished that he could show you how much he was in love with you. He kept his little secret to himself as he was afraid of your rejection once he’d confess his feelings to you. The super soldier didn’t want your past experience of love be the reason why you wouldn’t be willing to give him a chance

 

-So, once you were over the nasty break up, you let your best friend set up a blind date for you. You were nervous but excited at the same time while getting ready, “I just hope he isn’t a jerk like the last guy you dated” Steve muttered while helping you put on your heels, hiding his pain and jealousy behind a fake smile

 

-You sighed and nodded your head, “Me too”. You stood up and gave him a quick hug, “I’ll be back by ten. Wish me luck!” Steve’s heart melted in his chest at the sight of you grinning as you looked mesmerizing. He wished you good luck before you left the compound, looking forward to your date

 

-Once you arrived at the restaurant, the hostess led you to your table where your date was already waiting for you. He was a handsome man with a breathtaking smile, but his smile quickly turned upside down once he looked at you from head to toe

 

-“Hey” you smiled nervously while holding your hand out to him, “I’m [Y/N]” you introduced yourself while your date gave you a confused but also disgusted look that made your heart drop to the pit of your stomach

 

-You slowly sat down at the table and cleared your throat, not liking the awkward vibe in between you and your date. “I never got your name” you reminded him, desperate to start a conversation to distract you of the weird feeling churning in your stomach. “Dave” was all your date said before letting out a loud sigh and shaking his head

 

-“Is there something wrong?” you asked confused, Dave’s attitude slowly rubbing you off the wrong way. He pursed his lips, :”I think a mistake has been made”. You furrowed your eyebrows, “What mistake?”. Dave cleared his throat, “[Y/F/N] didn’t mention that you’re fat”, his words hit you hard in the chest while you swallowed the big lump that had formed itself in your throat

 

-“So? What’s the problem?” you tried to hide your pain behind fake confidence as you didn’t want Dave to see your vulnerability. “So?” he repeated your questions with a loud huff like you had said the most offensive thing ever. “I don’t want to be with a fat woman. Our friend should have mentioned that and I feel that my feeling have been disrespected” Dave hissed, not knowing that he was making a fat shaming fool out of himself

 

-“Well, then have a good night, Dave. You won’t ever find a decent woman, you fat shaming dickhead” you hissed before standing up and rushing out of the restaurant. You made your way back to the compound with tears rushing down your cheeks. It was a little past midnight when you walked past Steve’s room, not informing him about your arrival

 

-You quickly changed into your night outfit before getting hiding yourself beneath the bed sheets, crying softly to yourself. You didn’t know that Steve had heard your cries and had slowly entered your room, desperate to comfort you

 

-You weren’t surprised when you felt him join you on the bed, like he had done many times before, and wrap his strong arms around your thick waist. He pulled your back closer to his chest before resting is chin on your shoulder, “What happened?” he whispered

 

-You took a few deep breaths before slowly turning your body to him, “He expected someone skinny. I’m going to end up alone, Steve. No one will love for the way-“ Steve cut you off by pressing his soft lips against yours, making your heart skip a beat while butterflies erupted in your stomach

 

-“I love you the way you are, [Y/N]. You’re perfect” the super soldier finally confessed after pulling away from the passionate kiss, his lips tingling as he already craved for more of your kisses.  You couldn’t help but smile and shake your head at the fact that you had been oblivious to Steve’s feelings for you. Without a further word, you leaned in and pressed your lips tenderly against his while wrapping your arms around his neck, happy that you had found the perfect guy

 


End file.
